


Remus Lupin is out

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ROWLING J.K. - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Shrieking Shack, Werewolf, Wolfsbane Potion, alternate universe - freeform, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Remus Lupin is still a werewolf. A werewolf in Hogwarts isn't a good idea. Here's why.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & the Marauders
Kudos: 6





	Remus Lupin is out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters belong to J-Ro.

Beware, Slytherins in your dungeons, Ravenclaws in your tower, Hufflepuffs in your den, Gryffindors in your H.Q.! People of Hogsmeade - especially beware!

Remus Lupin is out of the Shrieking Shack and he's off his potion!

Sirius Black is barking vainly in his own Animagus form, trying to distract Lupin from wherever the Hell that werewolf is going - and he's up to no good! In a very non-funny way too!

And Dumbledore? When this is all over, you better hope that you'll have a good explanation for everything.


End file.
